


Keep Your Eyes Open

by lovealways_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac hated Allison. Not because she tried to kill the whole pack, or even him, but because she tried to kill Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> New ship that has it's claws in me!

Isaac hated Allison. Not because she tried to kill the whole pack, or even him, but because she tried to kill Scott. He hated her because one minute she loves him but the next, she’s sinking arrows into his chest.

If Isaac had gotten to Scott one second later when that psycho decided to betray him, he would have lost him. Isaac didn’t even have time to even think of chasing after her because he had to get the arrows out of Scott.

“Dammit Scott, why didn’t you defend yourself?” Isaac was hovering over him, shouting through clenched teeth while he tried to pull out the arrows. Scott winced in pain as each was removed.

“I… I couldn’t hurt her,” Scott said breathless.

“Scott, she tried to kill you!”

“I just couldn’t…” Scott’s voice started to fade. Isaac pulled the last out of Scott and clutched him into his arms. 

“Stop, Scott, no, don’t do this! Stay with me! Hurry up and heal!” Isaac was frantic at this point, shaking him, trying to keep him awake.

“I’m trying… I think she shot me too many times. M-my body… it just won’t heal.” Scott started shivering. “W-why am I so cold?”

“I-I don’t know.” Isaac pulled Scott closer, brushing his hair out of his face. “You can heal Scott, you’ve healed before so this time it isn’t any different.” Isaac started shaking because he thought he was going to lose Scott and he couldn’t bare even the thought. “Come on Scott, don’t do this!” He placed a trembling hand on Scott’s cheek and Scott placed his hand over it. 

“You know… I always did like you, Isaac.”

Isaac couldn’t even fight back his tears at this point. “No, shut up you idiot. Don’t give me any of those dying confessions, ok? You’re going to heal and you’re going to be ok and you can go back to being that goofy idioit you always are.”

Scott looked up at him and smiled his cheeky smile, his eyes still a soft chocolate brown. His breathing started to slow, and his smile started to fade. His hand slipped from Isaac’s, and his eyes slowly started to close.

Isaac stared down in disbelief and started to shake him. “Scott! Scott!  _Scott!_  No, no, no Scott please. Please open your eyes, heal! Scott, open your eyes… you’re all I have at this point! Scott, open your fucking eyes!” Isaac couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face. He threw back his head and let out a furious howl, until he felt arrows his own back. The last thing he remembered hearing were muffled shouts and the roar of an Alpha.

~

When Isaac awoke, he was dazed an confused. He was in his bed at the Hale house but he had no clue how he got there. He pulled the sheet that he was tangled in off of him to see that his torso was wrapped in bandages. He started to remember what happened last night and then he froze.  _Scott_. He went to jump off his bed and run in search for him but he collapsed to the ground in pain. He made a loud thump and Stiles rushed in.

“Derek, he’s awake!” Stiles shouted, running over to help Isaac back onto his bed.

“Let me go!” Isaac demanded, snatching himself away the brunette human.

“Woah there buddy, can’t do that.”

“Scott. Where’s Scott?” Isaac asked, his voice filled with anger and worry.

“He’s fine. He’s in the other bedroom trying to get some rest. He’s ok, don’t worry.”

Isaac relaxed a tiny bit, but was still tense. “What happened to him? Why wouldn’t he heal last night?”

Stiles sighed. “The arrow tips were dipped in wolfsbane, that’s why you’re still in pain.”

“ _That bitch._ “ Isaac mumbled under his breath.

Stiles put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but Isaac quickly swatted it off. “Deaton fixed you both up though. Miracle worker that guy is.” Stiles readjusted himself onto the foot of the bed. “You know, if it wasn’t for you, Scott would have died last night.” 

Isaac shot Stiles a confused look. “What did I do?”

“If you hadn’t howled like the crazy wolf you are Derek would have never heard you, and wouldn’t have been able to save you in time.”

“And what happened to Allison?”

“She got away…”

“Of course.”

“Don’t worry Isaac, ok. There will be plenty of other times that-“

“That she can try to kill Scott.” 

Stiles sighed and ran his hand over his face. Isaac went to get up but Stiles didn’t stop him this time, he just helped him up. “Just take it easy ok,” he said helping him get to his feet. “Do you want to go see Scott?”

“Well that would be why I’m getting up.”

Stiles shot him an annoyed look.

“Sorry, yeah.” 

Once Isaac got up he hobbled his way out of the room.

“At least let me help you walk over there,” Stiles said.

“I’m fine,” Isaac said, toppling down only to be caught by Derek who seemed to appear out of nowhere. He didn’t say anything, he just glared at him and stood back up. 

“He’s awake. Don’t do anything stupid, ok?”

“Like what?”

“Just don’t strain yourself.”

Isaac nodded and limped into the room where Scott was resting. He was laying down but he sat up slowly when he saw Isaac enter the room. He face lit up quickly and Isaac couldn’t help but return the smile. He sat down on the bed next to him and saw that he was bandaged up as well. “How are you feeling?” Isaac asked.

“Just a little sore I guess.” Scott’s voice trailed off as he looked at the bandages wrapped around Isaac. “Are  _you_  ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a few scratches.”

Scott rolled his eyes and smiled. “Yeah whatever. Hey ah, thanks for saving me last night… I heard if it weren’t for you I would have died, so thanks.”

Isaac smiled and pushed back Scott’s hair. “It’s nothing buddy, just doing my job.” He let his hand linger on Scott’s cheek and Scott grabbed it in his hand. He looked up into Isaac’s deep blue eyes with his own choclately brown ones and smiled.

“Seriously, thank you. And what I said yesterday… I meant it.”

Isaac felt a flush of red creep over his face and Scott felt himself blush as well. 

“H-honestly?” Isaac asked, readjusting himself next to Scott as Scott sat up straighter. Scott looked down at the sheet covering him, trying now to avoid Isaac’s gaze.

“Yeah, honestly.”

Isaac moved in closer to Scott and lifted him by his chin so he was looking at him. He could hear Scott’s heart to beat faster as he pressed their foreheads together. Isaac exhaled a hot breathe onto Scott’s lips before he closed the short distance with his own. He could hear Scott’s heart thumping in his ears as his heart started to fall into the same pace. He placed his hand on Scott’s head and pulled him in even closer, pressing his lips tighter to Scott’s.

Isaac finally pulled away slowly and was looking down at a wide eyed, shocked, Scott. He smiled and ran his thumb over Scott’s bottom lip. He gave him one last quick peck and Scott’s face lit up once again.

“So I’m guessing that means you feel the same,” Scott said with a cheeky grin.

“And they say you’re not that bright.” Scott laughed and nudged at his shoulder. “I think you need some more rest, go back to sleep.”

Scott moved over on the bed to make room for Isaac to slide in next to him, and he did. He fixed himself so that his chest was on Scott’s back and he wrapped his arms around his body. He breathed in Scott’s scent and tried to ignore the hushed voices outside of the room going; “ _I told you, Derek you owe me five bucks!”_

_“Shut up, you idiot!”_

Isaac ignored them and placed a kiss on the back of Scott’s neck. Scott smiled, and relaxed into Isaac’s arms. It only took a few minutes for them to drift back to sleep.


End file.
